Optical devices, such as polarizers and mirrors, are useful in a variety of applications including liquid crystal displays (LCD's). Liquid crystal displays fall broadly into two categories: backlit (e.g., transmissive) displays, where light is provided from behind the display panel, and frontlit (e.g., reflective) displays, where light is provided from the front of the display (e.g., ambient light). These two display modes can be combined to form transflective displays that can be backlit, for example, under dim light conditions or read under bright ambient light.
Conventional backlit LCDs typically use absorbing polarizers and can have less than 10% light transmission. Conventional reflective LCDs are also based on absorbing polarizers and typically have less than 25% reflectivity. The low transmission or reflectance of these displays reduces display brightness and can require high power consumption.
Reflective polarizers have been developed for use in these displays as well as other applications. Reflective polarizers preferentially reflect light having one polarization and transmit light of the opposite or orthoganol polarization. The reflected light has the ability to be recycled, making it possible to have a higher percentage of the light converted to polarized light and consequently a higher transmission of light. It is preferred that reflective polarizers transmit and reflect light without absorbing relatively large amounts of the light. Preferably, the reflective polarizer has no more than 10% absorption for the transmission polarization over the desired range of wavelengths. Most LCD's operate over a broad range of wavelengths and, as a consequence, the reflective polarizer must typically operate over that broad wavelength range, as well.
The invention provides compositions and methods of making optical bodies for use in these and other applications.